


Tattoos and Black Frames

by Dean_is_a_bottom_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A FREAKING MOTERCYCLE, All Over Again, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Breakup, Cas has a motercycle, Cas is a bad ass, Castiel in Glasses, Castiel is a smartass, Dean is popular, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Back Together, He also gives no shit, Jealous Castiel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Potheads, Punk Castiel, Sad, Self-Harm, Tattoo Artist Dean, Tattoos, Yes you heard me right, but - Freeform, fluffiest fluff, hes kinda a slut, ikr, its all rainbows and lollypops, my tags suck, pot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_is_a_bottom_67/pseuds/Dean_is_a_bottom_67
Summary: Castiel Novak just moved from his lower class broke down home in San Francisco, to a small suburban town in Kansas. While trying to overcome his drug addiction and drinking he meets Dean Winchester. Monarch Valley High schools popular bad boy. Over time Castiel develops feelings for Dean. Will Castiels feelings hurt him or make him the person he would want to be?





	1. Dead in the Suburbs

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel moves to Monarch Valley.

 

    Castiel Novak didn't hate High School in fact he actually liked it; it was the people in it that he didn't like. Everyone had their own group; there was the jocks, the nerds, the stuck up bitches who couldn't go one night without getting laid, and then the depressed emo douche bags. High school wasn't about grades or how highly you achieved. No. It was about looks, and how cool you were to everyone else, and  that's one of the reasons he never liked it.

  
  Castiel had just moved to a little town in Kansas called Monarch Valley. He was from San Francisco but moved because of the death of his father Chuck Novak. After his fathers death, things started to head for the worst for him and his older brother Gabriel. While in San Francisco Castiel had become friends with a wrong crowd of people, who introduced him to heroine, crack, and other drugs. Soon Castiel started waking up in strangers beds covered in the smell of Jack Daniels.  
  
  He was admitted into the hospital four times in just one month; it was getting bad, and that was why Gabriel decided that they should move to Kansas, because maybe being in a different environment could maybe fix him.  
                               ••••••••••••  
  
"Hey Cassie you wanna help me with these boxes"  
  
Castiel looked up from his book and pushed up on the bridge of his glasses. "Alright"  
  
Castiel walked over and picked up a box that had a smell that reminded him of his old home. He honestly couldn't remember one good memory from being in San Francisco; if there was a good memory it was blocked by all the bad.  
  
"HEY CASSIE I FOUND YOUR RECORDS." Gabriel yelled walking in with 4 crates on top of each other, filled with an assortment of  records from AC/DC to Black Flag.  
  
"Thanks Gabe" Castiel said  
  
"Where do you want me to put these?"  
  
"Just sit them down i'll pick them up then" Castiel said.  
  
  "Alright well i'm going to go check out the town and see if there's anything good if you know what I mean" Gabriel winked. "Ill pick us up something to eat on the way back" And with that Castiel was alone. Right now if he was in San Francisco he'd be probably at some crummy bar with a fake ID of who the hell knows who's name it is. Castiel shakes his head  trying to erase the memories of what had happened then and there.  
  
  He picks up the crates of records and walks to his room. After setting up the player he picks out an album, and pulls down the needle. The sounds of music blare throughout the room.

_DEAD IN THE SUBURBS_

_This time mommy lost control_

_DEAD IN THE SUBURBS_

_She finally ended it all_  
  
He walks over to his mattress laying on the floor and sits down resting his head between his hands.

_Nobody cried_

_When they heard that mommy died_

_she always ran around like a slob_

_drinking_ _alcohol_

_always made her fall_

_and the Valiums weren't doing the job_

He lifts his head up from his hands his eyes watery and red.

Minutes later he falls asleep. 

                            •••••••••••

     He woke up a couple of hours later to the smell of pizza. His stomach made a loud growl. Slowly he got up stretching from the position he was sleeping in. Castiel got up and made his way down the stairs.

"Hey little bro, glad you're up. Xtra Cheese or pepperoni?"

"One of each please" Castiel said as he slid into one of the chairs in front of gabe.

"Here ya go." Gabe said handing him a plate

Castiel picked up a slice greasy and warm in his hand. He took a bite savoring the warm gooey cheese moaning at first bite.

"So you ready for your first day on tomorrow?" 

"I suppose. It's just high school it's not a big deal. Just another lousy year." 

Gabe sighs "Look Cassie I know things haven't been going the best believe me I know. Just think you've got another year and you're out." "PLUS....Look on the bright side maybe there will be some hot guys there" He says with a wink.

Castiel snorts and rolls his eyes"Okay right."

"Well i'm going to bed see ya tomorrow" Gabe said as he slapped Castiels back and got up to leave.

"Yup" he said quietly

"Another day of high school" he thought. He remembered his father and how when he was little he would take him to school, and give him his little lunch pail. He said he was going to be great, and to never give up. It made him want to cry. Everything that has happened since makes Castiel shutter. How many people had he watch die from Over doses, or poisoning. How many bodies he had to help carry out and hide. He got up reached out of his jacket a pack of cigars and walked outside. 

       He stared up at the sky million of stars. He sat down on a step and lit a cigar. The stress built up inside and he took the cigar and slowly and painfully pushed the cigar into his skin. He could smell the burn of charred skin. It felt amazing; like forgetting everything bad that had ever happened to him. He pulled it off of the spot and pushed it into another spot on his arm. He contently sighed letting the pain wash over and relieve him.

He sighed butted out the cigarette, pulled down his sleeve and went inside. He slowly trudged up the steps. He closed his door behind him. He took off his clothes leaving him in only boxers. He looked at his arm, he pushed his finger into the burn. He needed help. He knew he did. But who could fix Castiel Novak. He was a lost cause, his brother knew it, everyone knew it. He pulled back the covers and slid underneath, falling into a deep sleep. He was broken.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! if you haven't already noticed there is only one chapter. Well ill be honest with you and say this is my first fic I've ever wrote. Before i go on adding chapters to this fic id like to have some feed back and see if there are some people that would actually like me to continue this thanks (: 
> 
> ALSO the song in this is Dead in the suburbs by los reactors  
> another great version of this song is by the briefs


	2. Rock and Roll HighSchool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE SO SO SO SO SO MUCH LIKE I'M SO SORRY.  
> I wanted to post like a day or two after i posted the first chapter its just i honestly had no ideas writers block ig?  
> also I moved so that did help but here is the second chapter enjoy! :)

Groggily Castiel opened his eyes.

     He picks up his phone to look at the time. _4 am_...... He sighs stretching his arms as he gets out of bed; deciding he may as well just get up. Getting up he walks silently to the bathroom trying not to wake his brother and sister up. After taking a piss he looks at himself in the mirror. His eyeliner smeared to the side of his cheek and heavy bags underneath his eyes. Stripping down he steps into the shower letting it work out the harsh knots in his back. He pulls the towel around his waist and walks back to his room. Dropping the towel he pulls on a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in them and throws on a Sublime shirt. Sitting down on his bed he pulls on his black leather Doc Martens, and hooks his chain wallet. standing in front of a mirror he takes his hair gel styling his black hair with blue highlights into all different directions. Looking at his clock its almost 5:30. He figures he has enough time to grab something to eat before he leaves.

    Walking downstairs the smell of bacon and eggs fills the air. In front of the stove stands Gabriel in grey sweat pants and a blue shirt smudged with chocolate from the candy bar in his hand.

 Gabriel turns around and smiles at his little brother " Hey Cassie! don't you just look as edgy as ever." 

Castiel rolls his eyes " shut the fuck up Gabe" Giving off a little smirk to show hes joking.

" I'm making eggs over easy, scrambled or sunny side up?"

" Scrambled will be fine thanks."

"So are you ready...feeling nervous?"

"Well not really I mean sure I'm new there but....."

"But nothing Cassie you don't let any of those smart asses giving you shit or they'll be talking to my fist."

"Thanks Gabe but you don't have to be so protective i can handle things on my own just fine" Pushing the brim up on his glasses. 

Gabe sighs pushing a plate of warm food over to Castiel. " I know I don't its just after all the shit that has happened I feel like I should be there for you more. I mean i should be there for you more in the first place because i'm your brother but well you know what I mean."

"Yeah Gabe I know but you don't have to go to so much trouble i know you care that's all that matters."

Gabriel gives a heart felt smile. "I really do care Cassie" a couple of silent seconds later Gabriel clears his voice. "Alright that's enough sappiness for one day. I need to get a shower then I'm off to my classes. Have fun at school." Gabriel smirks then throws a wink then heads up stairs.

Looking at his phone its 6:15. Grabbing his checkerboard vans bag and his keys hes out the door. After opening the garage door he just stands there with aw at his beautiful black Harley with silver chrome. His dad had bought it for him just after he had gotten his licence. He pulls it out of the garage closing the door behind him he pulls on his leather jacket and bag puts the key in the ignition and drives away.

                                                    **********

Pulling into the school he just stares everyone is wit there own lame ass group of people. God he hated high school... only a couple more months and he was out. pulling into a parking spot he pulls in next to an old rusted car missing its bumper and on the other side a 1976 Chevy Impala she was beautiful. He didn't realize how long he was staring until someone spoke up.

"Shes beautiful ain't she."

Castiel jumps and turns around and there he was standing. Blonde hair he could just run his fingers threw for hours, plump lips that he just wanted to bite, toned tan skin with freckles dusted across and bright emerald green eyes that he could get lost in for hours.

"u-uh yeah" Castiel stammers out 

The boy smiles "I like your bike...S' really nice"

"Thanks"

The boy was just about to say something when someone called out towards them.

"Dean come on babe I don't wanna be late!"

The boy looks back " Alright Lis just give me a second."

The boy looks back up at castiel "I'm Dean by the way. But I didn't catch your name"

"Ca-Castiel."

"Alright Cas. I guess ill see you around then" He smirks throws off a wink and walks away swinging an arm around the girl with black waving hair.

Castiel just stands there dumbfounded questioning what just happened. With a sigh he grabs his bag and walks into the school into the guidance to grab his schedule. When he walks in a perky girl with sunset red curls and a star trek shirt comes up to him.

"Castiel Right! I'm Charlie.. Wow your'e a lot hotter then i pictured you."

"Thank you?" Castiel Says questioningly. His cheeks flush.

"Oh. yeah. right.So i'm going to be showing you around the school for the day, show you your classes and all that junk."

"Okay"

"So let me see your schedule whats your first class. Oh! English you have that with me come on let go."

Castiel and Charlie walk down a hallways that seems to go on forever. They stop in front of a door.

"Now I've got to warn you Mrs Sturner has a stick up her butt but underneath shes a nice old lady." Charlie smiles "C'mon lets go!"

As they walk into the classroom all eyes land on them. Castiel looks towards the classroom tisks and looks back at the teacher. 

"Oh Hello you must be the new student. Charlie you can go sit down now" 

"Oh okay" Charlie turns smiles at Castiel and walks back to her assigned seat.

The older looks back up at the punk. "And your name is?"

"Castiel. and yours princess?" Castiel says with a wink

the whole class erupts in snickers. Mrs Sturner looks back and they silent.

"Castiel you go sit in the back next to Megan and Charlie."

"Thanks sweet cheeks." He throws off another wink and walks to his seat 

A girl turns next to him wearing a leather jacket and a tight tank showing her cleavage. Her black hair in curls. 

"Hi Clarence i'm Meg" She says in a sinful tone.

" Well I cant say I've ever seen a demon as beautiful a you before" He says with a smirk.

"Aw clarence your to kind" 

She leans behind him and licks his earlobe ghosting over top and whispers "Maybe we should finish this conversation somewhere else some other time."

He turns and smirks "I like your thinking beautiful."

 "Castiel. Meg. Please pay attention." Mrs Sturner Scolds

"Sorry baby doll." Castiel Smirks

As time passes by the bell rings signalling for next period.

"Hey Clarence if your looking for a new friend with benefits hit me up." Meg hand him her number then get up and leaves.

Charlie looks over at him "So I see you have made a new friend." She says wiggling her eyebrows suggestively

"Yeah I guess i have." Shrugging his shoulders.

"So you gonna go tap that?"

Castiel flushes. "Ah no. You see i'm gay..... I mean iv'e gone out with some girls in the past but it was kinda just another lay ya'know."

Charlie smiles real wide. "Oh my god castiel that's great."

Castiel tips his head sideways.

"oh right duh. Yeah i'm a lesbian" She smirks proudly

"Ah"

Charlie laughs and punches hi in the shoulder. "I think we're going to be good friends castiel!"

**************

 After two periods go by its lunch.

"C'mon you can come sit with me." Charlie walks with a pep in her step.

      Castiel feels like he could really grow to like her, even become very good friends. He never actually had real friends. Everyone was just using him. Its almost sad that it has come to the point where he believes no one really wants to be his friend.

"So Castiel this is Kevin, Hannah, and Balthazar."

"Guys. This is Castiel."

"Hello" They all responded.

Castiel sat down in an empty chair next to charlie.

Balthazar speaks up from across the table in a sexy strong English accent. "So Cassie where did you move from?"

"San Francisco."

"Why would you move from somewhere as nice as there?"

"I don't really want to get to deep into it..... I just well I had reasons...."

 "That's fine sweetie." Balthazar drawls with a wink.

"Balthazar quit it!" Charlie retorts. "Sorry Cas Balthazar is a real flirt.... he'd probably flirt with a garbage can if it could only respond."

"Hey! That is not true." Balthazar says sounding a little offended.

Castiel laughs. "Thats fine charlie." He turns and looks Balthazar in the eye and winks. "It really doesnt bother me."

Hannah speaks up. "So how do you like the school so far castiel?"

Castiel shrugs."Its fine i mean only another year and i can leave right."

"Yeah I suppose" Hannah shrugs.

"So Castiel you like harry potter?" Charlie asks.

"Hell Yeah!" Castiel suddenly out bursts

Charlie giggles. So does Hannah

"Well Kevin, Hannah and Balthazar are coming over to watch a marathon on Wednesday, and i was wondering if you'd be into it?"

"Oh Yeah definitely sounds like fun."

"Alright cool!" Charlie smiles."Okay so can i see your phone I wanna put my number in it.

"Okay. Yeah sure." Castiel hands her his phone.

"Text me okay. Promise me!" 

Castiel smiles "Okay I promise."

Castiel then looks up into the crowd of other highschoolers sitting at their tables and then he spots him. His blonde hair sticking up, gorgeous green eyes, a tattoo of fire going up his arm. Just his presence made him melt. Castiel didn't realize how long he was staring until charlie cleared him out of his trance.

"Oh yeah. That's Dean Winchester. Hes kinda bad news. Rumors are he sleeps around a lot ya'know.. a real heart breaker."

Balthazar then speaks up."Shame too hes really good looking. I'd ride that in a second."

"I think we all would." Hannah says.

Everyone hums in agreement.

Just then the bell rings signalling for 2nd to last period.

Castiel figures he'll skip one whats the harm in missing one day of history that's his best subject."

Castiel walks to his locker grabs his leather jacket and walks out the back door, and heads to the back of the school.

Leaning against the brick he pulls out a cigar lights it and takes a drag. He feels the smoke burning in his throat an exhales. He sighs and looks up at the sky.He's been so stressed lately he just needed a reliever. Half an hour passes and he looks at his phone seeing its almost last period. He takes one last drag and flicks and squashes it, then walks back inside the school.

Last period flew by in a blink of an eye. He was then walking to his locker. Grabbing his bag he feels someones chin on his shoulder. He turns around and sees charlie and smiles.

"Hey Charlie whats up?"

"Oh nothin I just wanted to ask how your first day went!"

"It was pretty good no one really bothered me so thats good."

Charlie clapped her hands together and smiled. "Well that's good." Charlie looks down at her phone. "Well look Castiel Ive gotta go but TEXT me tonight got it mister!"

Castiel chuckles. "Okay Charlie I Will."

Charlie smiles "Good." She hugs him then leaves.

Castiel sighs grabs his bag then heads out the door. He drops his bag and leans against his bike. He pulls out another cigar, lights it then take a drag. A guy walks ball and calls out freak. Castiel just takes another drag and flips him off.

"Well it looks like you don't take no shit."

Castiel looks up and see dean coming his way.

He snorts "Yeah well i'm kinda used to assholes making comments about me. But ya'know its always usually fag or something along those lines, nice to see a change." He laughs.

"Geez i'm sorry man. Its good that you don't put up with that though." Dean pats Castiel on the shoulder.

Dean looks down at his phone. "Oh. Look Cas i gotta go. I gotta pick up my little brother. Oh. Also you don't mind me calling you Cas right? Castiel is sourta a mouthful."

Castiel laughs. "No its fine... I like Cas."

Dean smiles. "Well good. I guess ill see you around Cas."

"You too."

Soon after dean leaves Castiel takes one more drag of his cigar then buts it. He grabs his bag and hops on his bike heading home.

********************

 As He walks into the House he's greeted by Gabe.

"Hey Cassie! How was your first day!"

"It was okay I guess." Castiel drops his bag on the floor and flops down on the couch next to Gabe.

"Oh c'mon Cassie at least give me some juicy details."

"Nothing really 'Juicy' happened I met some new people and got through the day that was about it."

"Did you meet hot any guys"

Castiel flushes "Well yeah..... but thats not important."

"Oh cmon Cassie!" Gabriel whines.

"No gabe." Castiel Looks at the clock. "Hey what are we doing for food?"

"I was thinking of ordering out." "How does burgers sound?

Castiel smirks. "Burgers Sound amazing."

After the food is delivered they sit bag eating and watch tv and talking for what seems like hours, Gabriel says hes heading up to bed.

"Night Cassie see ya tomorrow."

"Night Gabe."

An hour later Castiel feels himself start to drift off so he turns off the Tv and heads up stairs.

He peels off his clothes and drops down on his mattress. He soon doses off. Dreaming of emerald green eyes.

20-30 minutes later he wakes up panting and feels a warm sticky feeling at the bottom of his boxer. He just came to the realization that he just had a wet dream because of Dean fucking Winchester. He cant be attracted to him.... no anyone but him. Its a lost cause that he wants nothing to do with. With a sigh he gets up taking of his boxers and wiping himself before falling back asleep. How would he even face him tomorrow..... Oh god. Well its just another day of high school.... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of this Chapter is a song by the ramones. (:


End file.
